THE CIRCLE
by vampgirl476
Summary: EVERYONE IS HUMAN! Rose is a regular high school. She worries about homework, boys, What she's going to wear the next day, and keeping one secret from everyone dear to her. Rose is apart of this secret group that no one knows about. if she tells anyone they die. one day she runs into some one that knows her secret that she cares about. what will happen to the two of them. m encase.


_I was walking home after work on Friday night. It was eerily quiet and dark with the street lights flickering off and on. I decided to take a shortcut down an alleyway. It was dark and creepy with quiet dripping noise of water in the distance it was all fine until I turned a corner to see a group of people all wearing long black cloaks, in a circle around a fire, softly chanting. I stood there not making a sound and looked at the group. How weird, what are a bunch of people doing in the middle of an alley at this time of night? I thought to myself._

_One of the cloaked people in the circle looked at me and told everyone else to stop. The person turned to me and made their way forward. I tried to run but couldn't, my legs felt like stone cemented to the ground. The person pulled down the hood. It was a woman with long black hair, Crystal Blue eyes and rosy red lips was what I could see in the dim light. I could also tell that she had a long scar down the side of her face._

" _Well, what do we have here? A young girl." She looked to my eyes and I was mesmerized by how beautiful her eyes look in the light of the fire." Tell me what is your name?"_

" _Rosemarie Hathaway but everyone calls me Rose." Why the heck did I just tell her my name. She is a complete stranger. _

" _How old are you?"_

" _I'm 15."_

_She turned to look at the group of people that are still around the fire. "We have a new member. I'd like to introduce Rose Hathaway. The newest and youngest member to our group."_

_They all pulled their hoods down and to a look at me. Clapping erupted from the crowd of men and women. one person caught my eye the most he had the same hair color and eye color as Natasha. The lady that had asked me my name turned back and looked at me._

" _My name is Natasha Ozera . I'm the leader of this group."_

That was two years ago today. And after two years I've learned to control my magic and learned that my magic is stronger than anyone else in my group or as they call it my "circle". And still I hate every minute that I'm there and apart of that group.

" Hello earth to Rose."

" Huh… "

"Zone out much?"

" Oh ah… Sorry. Just remembering something I have to do tonight."

" What do you have to do tonight?"

" I have to go out of town to visit someone tonight for a few minutes " I lied. I wasn't going to tell my best friend that I have to meet with my circle tonight or else she'd have to be apart of it as well.

" Yes so your going then?"

" Where are you asking me to go, exactly?"

" To the dance. Duh!"

" No, you know dances aren't my thing, even if they were I haven't even been asked once to it. And I'm definitely not going solo while you and christian go together and all our other friends have dates. It would just be weird if I did. Sorry"

" Oh come on there has got to be at least one guy that doesn't have a date."

" Nope everyone has a date. Everyone but me."

" No there is one guy"

" Who?"

" Just the most popular guy in school, Dimitri Belikov."

" What! no! I'd have no chance with him."

" What are you talking about he's had a crush on you since like first grade. That's why he won't go out with anyone . He's too hung up on you."

"It doesn't matter I'm not going if he did like me as much as you say then he would have asked me out by now. See you later Lissa."

I waved good bye and walked up to my house. I walked in the door and straight to my room. I put my bag down and changed into my track clothes and headed back out the door. I normally run in the morning but didn't today because I slept in. I ran around my block to the park and then to the theater. I took the same route back home but stopped at the park to stop at the water fountain.

When I finished I turned around to make my way home , but run into someone and fell to the ground and whacked my head off the fountain. I rubbed the sore part and closed my eyes at the touch.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run in to you, are you okay." I knew that voice anywhere. Dimitri Belikov.

"Ya, I'm fine, My head is just a little sore, that's all."

" Here, let me help you get up."

Dimitri held out his hand for me. I took his hand and felt a bolt of electricity run through my body. He looked at me with shock then amusement. He pulled me up like I was a Rag doll. Dimitri was so strong that I went a foot off the ground. While I was up in the air He pulled me to him in a hug.

" Me and you are the same." He whispered in my ear.

" What do you mean."

" You're apart of the mystics aren't you?"

" How do you know about them?"

" I'm one to. Absolutely hate it but I am."

" Join the club."

" You're from a different, as they call it, 'circle' though. There going to join them together tonight."

" Oh great. More people to tell me what to do, Fun."

I looked into his eyes and saw he felt the same. I kept looking at his eyes and got lost in them. they were like the rich dark chocolate brown perfectly sweet.

" Well I better get going. Ah...see you tonight." I started to walk away.

" Wait." He grabbed my arm. "you don't like being in the group?"

" No why would I? I can't have my own life."

" Then how bout we get away from it. Not go."

" Ya right they would hunt us down believe me I've tried, they don't let go easily. And they know where we go all the time, so it would be pointless."

" True but wouldn't it be worth it to be away and have some time as a normal life. to be free. i don't know about you but that is my dream since i can remember. Go with me to the school dance instead. It will be fun, please. I don't want to be apart of this stupid group as much you."

" Look, it's pointless I've seen what they do to people that try and get way. My parents tried and they killed them. My parents found out I was apart of the group and so they had to join. They tried getting away from them but they couldn't and the group killed them."

" I didn't know that, my group gets told about what happens in other groups and I heard about your parents, I just didn't know it was them."

" It's fine, but like I said it…"

" Let's try. Then if it doesn't work, we can always make them forget we weren't there believe me I do that all the time. I make them think I'm at the meetings by using my magic."

" Okay, but if it doesn't work I'm saying you used magic on me, got it?"

" Yep. So you're going to the dance with me then?"

" Ya, see you there."

"Wait one second."

" What now?"

I looked up at his face and saw he was lowering his to look straight into my eye. " I just want to give you some thing."

" What?"

" This" He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a Red Rose.

" It's beautiful!."

" A beautiful Flower for a beautiful girl. Though the flower isn't nearly as beautiful as you."

"Oh, ah….. I better get going then to go get ready. I'll see you later Dimitri."

" See you later Roza."

" Hey, that's Not my name why did you call me that?."

" Because you don't like your name."

"Wrong! I don't like my full name, but what does Roza mean?."

He chuckled a little bit and smirked. " It's your name in Russian. I'll see you later Roza."

"Bye." I said then turned and started to run back home.

**Hey guys R&R Please**

**Let me know what you think of it good, bad, love it, hate it, what do you want to happen. what do you think is going to happen.**

**Reviews are welcomed  
><strong>


End file.
